


The Wings of Endolyn

by YandereWaffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Iwachan, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Prince Oikawa, Soulmates, Yaoi, dragon - Freeform, i cant really write AH, i mean i guess its okay, idk man, love me senpai, magestic dragon iwaizumi, oikawa is a bored prince, prince needs his iwachan amirite, prince oinks only wants the menz, shortstory, super gay oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereWaffle/pseuds/YandereWaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is bored and frustrated with the duites associated with being a prince. He strongly desires to be free from the chains of royalty and to live his life in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings of Endolyn

The grandmaster clock slowly struck nine o'clock and rung its chimes accordingly as the common folk scurried their way home. Only small discreet streaks of silver light produced by the moon shown through the foliage of the trees, being their only source of guidance in the darkness of the night. Bright, distant stars illuminated and magnified the intensity of the charcoal sky and seemed to dazzle and twinkle with each small glance given to them.

Most by now would be tucked-in warm and snuggly in their plush, cozy beds, soundly dreaming of a better tomorrow filled with laughter and happiness. Some dreaming of the prince of their lands and being that one lucky girl to get the special opportunity to dance with him. Oh, such pleasant dreams the peasant folk always imagined...However, one particular boy, the prince, was currently in a different predicament.

Prince Oikawa was like any prince of any land. Smart, handsome, proper, someone anyone could easily chat with and have a good laugh at the end. He was adored, even worshipped by many, so many believing in the greatness that is Oikawa. He attended balls, traveled to close and far kingdoms to meet the rulers and meet potential wives for him; he practically strived for the happiness of the common people.

But did anyone ever have the care to ask him about how he felt about all of this? He absolutely hated attending balls, the people always expected him to dance with each and every one of them as well as put on a bright smile. He hated traveling to kingdoms; why should he care about the other rulers? They will most likely be dead by the time he actually gets the opportunity to rule. The peasant folk always had bored him with favors, and the Prince felt like they just wanted to be with him because of the wealth he contained. 

However, the most important reason was he did not like women. People trapped and placed him in such an image he needed to maintain, that he couldn't pursue his own happiness. The tides seemed to never truly be in his favor.

How ironic, the greatest and most idolized man, treasured by so many, his position coveted by so many, was actually the most depressed and saddened man of all the four kingdoms and across all the raging waters of the seven seas. 

How pathetic.

The prince gazed across the small brick and mortar houses and longed for that one special person to come and find him, almost acting more like a princess than the Prince he was truly meant to be. The stars seemed dim and dull through Oikawa's emerald eyes and he blinked at their seemingly mocking demeanor. Maybe it was his prominent lack of sleep, but each glimmering star seemed to be bonded with another. Almost as if they were a couple who were encased together for an eternity.

A small sigh escaped his chapped lips, no thanks to the chilly breeze that was blowing through his chambers; he closed the dark red curtains.

Oikawa lay himself on his imported goose feather mattress, of course the finest plucked feathers for the finest prince (or at least that is what the merchant had told him) and rolled his velvet silk sheets up just below his chin.

That night he dreamed of dancing with a beautiful man; he smiled brightly while waltzing with the raven haired boy he had yet to have the pleasure of knowing the name of. Everything was, so to put, simply perfect but suddenly the boy had a blurred face and when the lips of the boy moved no sound escaped. The male unhooked himself from Oikawa's grasp, quickly ran away and rapidly brushed through the crowd. A scream sounded from the back of the prince's throat, but no one noticed and carried on with their usual activities of chatting and conversing with one another.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" He desperately called out, yet still no one heeded mind. And so the mysterious man disappeared from sight and vanished from his mind, like a bird set free from its ever damning chains. He woke up in a startle with tears trickling down his soft cheeks.

He couldn't remember his dream…

With a screech and groan, the beast awoke. Sharp, molten scales flickered with a shine as the dragon rose from its eternal sleep.

Pointed nails crushed jewels, and warm palms gripped piles of shimmering gold. A sigh whistled through the dragon's teeth as he shook all of the spectacular wealth off of him, swaying his spiked tail in the process. 

The cave trembled, and dust cascaded from above as the beast made his way above the ground of the mountain, stepping on green mounds of musty grass and meeting rays of sunshine that he hasn't had the opportunity to experience in two centuries. 

Beautiful, metallic wings fluttered open to display an intricate design of ancient ancestry and old battle scars from many ages ago, tough leathery skin flexed and a purr was sounded. It was time to feast, and feast it would.

Oikawa was busy at yet another council meeting dazing off into the blues of the morning sky. "Oikawa...Oikawa! Pay attention, this is about your marriage, and I will not stand for you not contributing in some way." The king scolded him centering his famous death glare in his direction.

"Sorry father, it won't happen again" a slight scowl seemed to form on the prince's face, but it went away as soon as it came.

The sun was now already on the opposing side, fleeting towards dusk and painting the sky a plethora of yellows and cream oranges. 

The prince made his way out into the royal garden, smelling the new, exotic and extravagant floral that had arrived the previous day. It was such a wondrous sight to behold that he couldn't stop gazing at them, especially the hippeastrums.

As he continued to ponder about, screams were coming from within the village. Embers of fire and pitch black smoke were ascending higher and higher, and traces of burnt wood could be wafted in from miles away.

"Sire! You must take shelter in the castle! A dragon has been spotted in court!" The guard babbled hastily as he tried to urge his royal highness to safety. 

"A dragon you say?" Curiosity sparked Oikawa's best interests as he ran past the shrubbery and past pristine metal gates until he spotted it. The creature was so very glorious and huge, with its wings constantly flapping; for some unknown reason the prince's feet dragged him closer and closer towards the majestic giant, seemingly unafraid. 

The dragon turned and both he and the prince looked into each other's eyes both instantly feeling an intense beat swirl throughout their bodies. Some type of connection drew them closer together, causing the dragon to weaken and turn into his vulnerable human form. 

He coughed and rolled over the cobblestone and wandered his still felinestic eyes over Oikawa's form. 

"You're-You're..."

"I am Iwaizumi, guardian of the three realms, and master of these lands." The man grumbled, slight puffs of smoke coming out of his nostrils, his chest heaving up and down, sweat trickling from his brow. 

"You were from my dreams, do you remember me?" The prince whispered still star struck at the raven haired male sitting in all his glory in front of him. 

"Of course, I had sent a vision to my mate that I was awakening; however, I did not know it would be you, human." 

Iwaizumi reached his hand up and brushed his delicate fingers across Oikawa's cheek, initiating a rosy blush to pop up on the younger's face. 

"We leave now human, towards the Endolyn Mountains in the North."

'This is so sudden' Oikawa thought to himself, but he couldn't be anymore happier as he excitedly nodded his head at the thought of leaving this dreary place that he called home.

With a smirk plastered on his face the creature shifted back to his true form and roared a mighty cry. Its wings spread and Oikawa hopped on, sitting upon rough crevices and bumps of the dragon's spine. He gasped and clutched onto a jutted spike as the creature began to take off.

"OIKAWA! " The king yelled out to him, worriedly screaming at his heir from inside the castle. He was shocked that his own son willingly hopped onto a dragon's back and was willing to leave his responsibilities, and himself, the king, at that!

"GET BACK HERE SON!"

Oikawa glanced back and scowled at his father before Iwaizumi took flight and fled from the village. With wisps of clouds he could almost touch, and gusts of wind flowing through Oikawa's soft brown locks, he was the happiest he had ever felt in his entire life. Finally free and living how he wanted to live, no orders or commands to follow, no longer having to live proper. With a content smile that turned into a raging laugh, Oikawa let go of the dragon's spine and upheld his arms to the sky, closing his eyes and letting the breeze travel throughout his tight, embroidered clothing. This was what it was like to fly, this was what it was like to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe I entered this into a school competition...guess what...It came in second for my school, moved onto county and came in first, then moved onto state LIKE DUDE THIS IS YAOI?.. We both know what the people want though, amirite? 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading i hope it was somewhat enjoyable.


End file.
